Disgaea: First Kiss
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The sequel of my other Disgaea fic. Flonne has doubts about Laharl's feelings for her and decides to dare him to do one thing to make sure. LaharlXFlonne. They just look so cute together! :


The sequel to my Disgaea: Power of Love fanfic. It's just a cute fluff piece.

* * *

"NOW DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU BRING ME MY DINNER!" Laharl shouted at the Prinnies before slamming his door shut.

"Dood, what's his deal?" one Prinny asked.

"Don't know, dood, but we better do what he says," replied another Prinny.

"Dood, what I want to know is why he wanted two sets of steak dinners," the first Prinny questioned.

"Just get his food, dood!"

Once the Prinnies were gone, Laharl sighed and walked towards a round table with a white cloth draped over it. "They'll be back in a few minutes with our dinner, if they know what's good for them." Sitting at the table was none other than Flonne, the former angel trainee and presently a fallen angel because of Laharl's noble sacrifice.

It had been several days since Laharl's return from the dead and back in his original body. He didn't know how long he could've endured being one of those dumb Prinnies for any longer. It was just humiliating for him. If anyone were to find out he'd sacrificed himself to save Flonne and that he'd returned as a Prinny, it would ruin his reputation.

Laharl had taken back the position of Overlord from Etna. Actually, he pretty much challenged her and Etna surrendered out of fear and respect for him. Anybody who had the guts to take his own life and return from the dead just had to be respected and well Etna was getting tired of the job anyway. As much as she loved the power that came with the job, the paperwork just wasn't worth the title. She would much rather be doing what she did best and scheme behind Laharl's back. It was actually more fun that way.

Many had taken the news of Laharl's return in different ways but let us not focus on that now, shall we. Laharl took the seat across from her as she gazed at him lovingly.

"Oh, you're so sweet, Laharl-san," smiled Flonne with a healthy flush on her cheeks. "Inviting me to have a private dinner with you. It's like a date."

"It's not a date you stupid Love Freak! I just wanted to treat you to dinner!" he snapped angrily, raising his scarf up to cover his blush. Honestly, why had he said those words to her? Was it just the heat of the moment or something? Some part of him regretted ever saying that horrible for letter word that began with an 'L' and yet another part of him was actually relieved that he'd told her and that she reciprocated.

Flonne never referred to Laharl in a respective way. To her she was the same old Laharl she had traveled with, befriended, and fallen in love with. She was glad that he'd learnt what love truly was even if he wouldn't say it out loud. It took a lot of effort on her part to get him to tell her that he loved her but it was so worth seeing that cute blush of his as he stammered with his words.

"So, how is your teaching career?" asked Laharl curiously.

"Well…" Flonne played with her fingers. She was attempting to spread the message of love to the younger inhabitants of the Neatherworld and was almost successful…almost. "It's been great. The kids really do love me."

"That's good," he managed to say, his expression softening. In private times like this, without Etna or the Prinnies, he could let himself show a bit of 'weakness' and actually smile and not smirk at Flonne. He really did care for her. She was more than just one of his vassals. She was his friend, and…probably something more if he allowed himself to open up more. Telling her his feelings was a good start after all.

He still wore that pendant. When he'd offered to return it, she declined and told him that it was a gift from her to him and that he should keep it. And, because it no longer burnt him, it just proved that he wasn't all bad as he tried to make himself out to be. Thankfully it was well hidden under his scarf and away from prying eyes.

Love was just so confusing. It was a huge mystery to him and something he hated. It was because of love that his mother had died and it was because of love that Flonne had allowed herself to be turned into a flower…it was also because of love that he sacrificed himself for her. He actually shed a tear for once after a VERY long time.

There was a knock at the door and Laharl stood up. "They're here," he said before going to the door. He opened it and saw the Prinny with the tray of two sets of steak dinners.

"Here's your dinner, dood," the Prinny said.

Laharl grabbed the tray and shouted, "Alright, now buzz off!" He slammed the door in the Prinny's face.

"That wasn't very nice," frowned Flonne as Laharl laid the tray down on the table and placed a plate before Flonne before grabbing his own. "I mean you should treat your subjects with more love, kindness and compassion."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied as he dug into his food and cut a piece of meat off and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed, he noticed the far off look in Flonne's eyes. "What's wrong with you now? Not hungry? Fine, if you don't want it then I'll-"

"It's not my appetite that worries me," answered Flonne and she reached up to her chest. "It's my heart."

Laharl swallowed as his heart began to beat fast. He was staring at her chest. She may not be well developed but she did have a female figure hidden under that frock of hers. He turned his gaze away and snorted. "What about it?"

"Well, when I'm around you," she said with a blush on her cheek. "It beats really fast like it's about to explode."

"Well, that's what happens when you're around someone you…" He gritted his teeth as he finished, "Love."

"I know, and Laharl, I do love you," Flonne answered. Laharl nearly choked on a piece of meat and then swallowed some water to wash it down his pipe. "But…I want to know if you truly do love me and that…it wasn't a lie…"

Laharl glared. She doubted him? After all he's done? He should just throw her out of his room right now but instead he inhaled and calmed himself down. He picked out his words carefully and said, "It wasn't a lie."

"But you haven't told me you loved me for days," argued Flonne. "And…it hurts." She then felt his hand on hers.

"What does it take for you to believe me?" he asked seriously, his eyes a hard expression but softened every second. "What do I gotta do to make you believe that I…you know…?" He blushed, his red eyes turning away from hers. "That?"

Flonne blinked and then tapped her chin. "Well…there's one way I can think of." She smiled mischievously which made Laharl shiver.

* * *

Etna was walking towards Laharl's room. In her hands were some more documents Laharl needed to sign. "Well, at least I don't have to do this crappy job. I want power, but not that many responsibilities. Overlord is just so…tiresome." She knocked at the door with her foot. "Hey, your Highness, open up. I got some things for you to sign!" She wondered if he was even in there. "Your Highness, are you in there?" She furrowed her brows as she frowned in annoyance. She then pressed her ears against the door to listen in.

"You want me to do what!?" exclaimed Laharl.

"Come on, Laharl-san. You can do it," said Flonne.

'_What are they both doing in the same room alone together…again?_' Etna thought and then recalled the time she'd caught them hugging. Grinning evilly, she hoped she was going to get some more blackmail material out of this.

Pushing the door open slightly, she peaked into the room through the crack of the door to see Laharl and Flonne standing in front of each other.

"OK, if I do this, you'll shut up and eat?" questioned Laharl.

Smiling hopefully, Flonne nodded. "Yes, I will. Now, you know what to do?"

There was a still an issue of high difference. Flonne was still taller than him, but she assured her that it was fine. It just meant he had to stand on the tip of his toes.

Laharl closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Etna watched, eyes wide, as Flonne gently caressed Laharl's cheeks with her hands and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips made contact and Laharl's eyes snapped wide open at the strange sensation before he relaxed. His arms snaked around Flonne's waist, pulling her close, as her own hands wrapped around his back. They kissed and hugged for like a few second before breaking it. Both their faces were red and they were panting.

"Wow," said Flonne in amazement. "My very first kiss!" Her knees felt weak and she would've fallen if Laharl wasn't holding her up, but his knees looked ready to buckle because of his nerves as he trembled.

"That was a kiss? And your first time too?" he asked her.

"Yes," Flonne smiled. "So, how was it?"

"Terrible," Laharl grumbled. "I can't believe I wasted it on you."

Flonne pouted but then he pulled her close to him.

"You need to practice to get better! Now pucker up, Love Freak!" he snapped before crushing her lips again with his. Flonne gasped and then relaxed as she returned the kiss as well.

Etna turned her back to the door and shrugged. "Guess His Highness has more pressing matters to attend to." She looked at the papers in hand and said, "I'll just leave this in his office until he's ready to come out." With that Etna left the kissing couple in the room but then a few Prinny walked by and saw the door ajar. They peaked inside and exclaimed in surprise.

"DOOD! NO WAY!"

Laharl heard them and pulled his sword out with one hand still holding Flonne who was nuzzling his neck.

"You got 10 seconds," Laharl warned.

* * *

How was that? Warm and Fluffy enough for you?


End file.
